Hubert U. Pengumin
,, Quackerpingu, Maroon, Soakerpingu |enemies = QuaXerpingu, HuXert X. PenXumin, Darth Walrius, Herbert, Norbert |weapon = idk |x = HuXert X. PenXumin }} Hubert U.Pengumin is an good human (however, he used to be evil before). He came to Antarctica along with 5 more humans in 2014. Back then, he was evil. However, he turned good in 2015. Background He was born somewhere in the continents inhabited by humans, however it is unknown, where. However, it is known that he was born in the year 1986. When he was young, all the other humans laughed at his family name and called him a penguin. That annoyed him so much that he became evil. He decided to get revenge on penguins for existing and making his family name exist. Also, when he was young, he went to school. He didn't like school, just like everyone else, and his (and everyone else's) least favorite subject was math. Later, he finished school. Some time before coming to Antarctica, he ordered two battleships from a shipyard. The battleships were called "Terra Humanum" and "None". After the ships were completed, he sailed to Antarctica along with 5 more humans. Biography Arriving in Antarctica He arrived in Antarctica in 2014, and the place where he first arrived was on Moon Island, near Q City. He immediately started doing evil things. He did a lot of them. Here is a list: *Hacking. *Trying to steal a nuke. *Blowing up one of Gary's computers. *Stealing Herbert's seaweed pizza (well, at least Herbert thinks that it was evil). *Many more evil things. He was reported to have his own pirate crew as, all of whom sailed on his two battleships. The other crew members were the 5 humans who came to Antarctica with him. However, they weren't very good at piracy, as there were only 6 of them. They soon stopped being pirates. Soon, they met . They helped him to create The Evil Something, and did more evil things. At the same time, the same area was also attacked by Shadow Walrus (who was also evil then, just like Hubert) and these of the Walrus Brothers (who were also evil then) that had already been banished from the Walrus Crime Ring. Because the walruses did evil things in the same area as Hubert, and the other The Evil Something members, they also sometimes fought against them, as well, because didn't like other villains doing evil things in the same place where he and the other The Evil Something members do them. Becoming good Because the penguins never laughed at his family name, Hubert decided that they weren't guilty in 2015. After that, he turned good along with the other humans. They joined the EQF and started helping it to fight The Evil Something. Hubert's battleships became a part of Quackerfleet, but Hubert was still the captain of "Terra Humanum" and the owner of the ships. The captain of "None" was one of the other humans who came to Antarctica along with Hubert. On October 26, 2018, Hubert sold the battleships to Andèra. Also, in 2016, he caught the X-Virus. He now has an evil X-Antibody called HuXert X. PenXumin, who works for The Evil Something. Involvement He is involved in fighting The Evil Something, and other EQF activities. He mostly fights against his X-Antibody HuXert X. PenXumin, but sometimes he also fights against the other members of The Evil Something. Trivia *He came to Antarctica before the "humans are forbidden" law was removed. *Nobody knows what his middle name is. Category:Good Guys Category:Humans